My Second Chance
by FlashFan92
Summary: "I thought the hardest thing I would ever face in my life was being gay. Then I thought it was being beaten to an inch of my life for being gay." Disclaimer: No major characters die in this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So..I have no idea where this came from my fingers just started typing away but..I think this is the best I've written so far. Honestly I'm stunned that I wrote this. My fingers took over as I listened to a lecture, and I just...Typed. I am very proud of this work nonetheless and I hope you all love it.

I thought the hardest thing I would ever face in my life was being gay. Then I thought it was being beaten to an inch of my life for being gay. Let me tell you: Neither one of them compares to losing your soulmate right after finding out they're your soulmate.

But let's back up a bit. My name is Blaine Anderson, and I was born in Westchester, Indiana. When I was born my biological parents saw that I had a boy's name for my soulmate, and they pretty much hated me since day one. Now I have two great parents, Stephanie and Lucille Anderson who chose me, and I couldn't feel more like their son. They live in Columbus, Ohio so I wasn't in Indiana for long. My moms had been set up with a social worker over there for the monthly check-ups to see how things are going, which lasted for the first year. They would try whenever they could to dress me in long sleeves to protect me, and as soon as I was old enough gave me a cuff to cover my soulmate's name.

By the time I turned five and went to school, they started noticing I wasn't acting like the other kids. I didn't like to get dirty, and I didn't like to fight even for play. I loved to read though, and as hard as the teachers tried to get me to interact, I would always sit at recess with a book until I got in trouble for not playing with the other kids which would always result with me sitting inside the classroom in time out. After a while I stopped crying, and stopped telling my parents because they wouldn't listen to them, and they kept doing it, though I never played with the other kids. That is until one boy transferred to my school, and became my best friend.

 _FLASHBACK_

A shadow came over me when I was sitting on a bench. I tensed but otherwise didn't look up from my book thinking it was the teacher again.

"Hi! My name is Nick! What's your name?" I looked up.

"H-hi..M-my name is B-blaine." I answered quietly.

"Can I sit with you?" I shrugged and looked back down to my book.

"What are you reading?" I looked up confused. Why was he asking? No one ever asked what I'm reading.

"Junie B. Jones. Mommy used to read these when she was little, and she has all of them. This is the 3rd one. I'm still learning how to read though. Mommy lets me mark the words I don't understand with a pencil so she can help me say them later, and learn what they mean. We add them to flashcards."

"That's so cool! They must be REALLY old!"

"Yeah."

"Well, would you like to play a game?"

"No..I don't like the games the other kids play. They're too rough."

"We could just play hide and seek or something? I don't like the way the other kids play either."

"O-okay. Let me just go ask the teacher to help me put my book away."

"Wanna race?"

"Sure!" We stood up and got ready to run.

"1…2…3…GO!" We took off, and because I was smaller I was able to run a lot faster and beat him to Mrs. McCartney.

"Mrs. McCartney? Could I put my book up? Nick and I wanna play a game." She looked at me surprised.

"Sure Blaine! Of course! Come on sweetie. You want to come too Nick?"

"Yes please, ma'am."

"So polite. Come along then." We put my book away then walked back outside playing for the rest of recess, and even managed to stay clean. From then on we always sat together wherever we went which wasn't a problem since no one sat with me in the first place, and we started having sleepovers. We were inseparable.

 _END FLASHBACK_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Cut to seventh grade, and Nick and I were sitting on my bed doing homework.

"…Blaine?"

"Yeah Nick?" I continued doing homework.

"C-can we talk? I need to t-tell you something." I looked up then sensing how serious it was.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um..Depends on how you take what I'm about to tell you…"

"Okay." I turned to face him, worried now.

"I..I'm..Gay." Oh. _Oh._ I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"Oh..Oh Nick." I tried to speak but I was laughing too hard. Nick jumped off the bed and walked for the door tears in his eyes. That immediately got me to stop.

"Nick! Nick wait! Nick I am too!" He froze in his steps.

"W-what?" He slowly turned around.

"I..I'm gay too. I haven't even told my moms yet. You are the only one that knows."

"I haven't told my parents yet either..So..You don't..Hate me? You..You're really gay?" I frowned.

"Nick, I wouldn't lie to you about this. Do you think that low of me?"

"No! No I'm sorry. I just..I thought I'd be the only one coming out tonight." I grinned.

"Can't let you have all the fun now can I?" We laughed and gave each other a hug.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"We really need to stop hugging and study."

"Yeah. Right." We sat on the bed and got back to it, closer than ever.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Its eighth grade now, and there is a Sadie Hawkins dance. We came out to our parents, and they all took it extremely well, though I knew mine would. Nick had no idea about his. We were at the dance with a group of friends, who knew we were gay and didn't care. We spent the evening with them dancing and having fun, and by the time nine came along we were walking out wait for our parents to pull up. That's when everything went black. Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital. I tried to speak, but I ended up gagging, and my heart rate sped up setting off the monitors. My parents woke up and shouted for the doctors. They ran up to me, crying.

"Oh Blaine! S-sweetie everything is going to be okay!" The doctor and nurses were pulling them away.

"Let them help you honey! We're right here!" They proceeded to get the tube out, and I turned over coughing violently. They gave me water when I was able to sit back, and it helped sooth my throat.

"W-what happened? Why am I in the h-hospital?" I started coughing again.

"Honey you don't remember what happened?" I drank more water and then shook my head. I looked over and saw Nick sitting in a wheelchair with his leg in a full cast, and his arm in a sling, bandages around his head.

"N-Nick! W-what.." Then I remembered, it all came rushing back to me. I started to hyperventilate.

"Blaine. Blaine honey! Calm down! It's okay honey, no one can hurt you now!" I couldn't hear. Someone touched me, and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! P-PLEASE! D-DON'T HURT U-US! P-PLEASE!" They rushed Nick out of the room as he started to panic once I did.

"NICKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" All of a sudden everything in me turned to jelly.

"P-please.." Then darkness.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

That brings us to today. I was in the hospital for the month that was left in the school year, and they decided not to hold me back when it was so little time left considering what happened to me. I now to go Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio where my parents moved. I don't know what happened to Nick. His parents never wanted me to see him again, they didn't want him to be reminded of what happened, but I miss him every day. He was the only friend I had ever known.

Now..Before we get into this next part, you should know, not everyone survives after meeting their soulmate. We don't know why this happens, but some people just aren't strong enough to survive, though its rare, so I never thought in a million years that it would happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and my friends were at the Lima Bean getting coffee like we always did after a lacrosse or Warblers practice. We were waiting for our drinks when the barista called out my name, and then I heard someone do a spit take. All of my friends and I looked over and saw someone looking at me in shock. He mouthed my name, and then all of a sudden his heart stopped. He fell out of his chair, and suddenly it felt like my wrist was on fire. I screamed out in pain and ripped my cuff off. My soul mark was completely erasing itself.

"NOO!" I took a step toward David, _my dead David,_ and collapsed.

"DAVID!" The burning in my hand stopped and with it my emotions. I sat there numb just staring at his body as the manager was calling 9-1-1.

"Blaine?" Sebastian knelt in front of me but I couldn't see him, or anyone. I just kept seeing David laying there.

"Its like..He never existed..But..It was just there..How..How can it just be..Gone? How can I feel..Nothing? There's just this..Emptiness.." Then everything went dark.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed, but not in my dorm, at home. I was confused as to how I got there. I got up and went downstairs.

"Moms? Anyone home?" I walked into the living-room to see my parents on the couch holding each other and crying quietly.

"M-moms? What's wrong? What happened?" Stephanie just started crying even more.

"Blaine honey..Come sit down.." I sat down weary. Something didn't feel right, but not because they were crying. Something felt..off. I didn't feel centered.

"Blaine..Do you remember what happened today? At the Lima Bean?"

"N—" I looked down at my wrist and saw my cuff was gone.

"Moms..Where is my cuff?" My eyes didn't leave my wrist, and I didn't dare move it.

"Blaine.."

"Where. Is. My. Cuff?!" I looked at them, anger in my eyes.

"Honey..He.." Lucille put a hand up to her mouth to hold back a sob. I felt my world crashing around me.

"No.." I stood up and backed away, my breathing heavy. My eyes went down to my wrist, and I slowly turned it over and seeing..nothing. Everything came flashing back to me then. He heard my name, and..and he collapsed.

"Noo.." I moaned in pain.

"Mom no! This..This can't happen! This isn't supposed to happen!" Tears were pouring down my face, though the initial ache while my soulmark erased itself was gone. A biological response to help the surviving soulmate cope with the loss when all you wanted to do was go with that person.

They both wrapped me in a hug and cried with me.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Later that evening we were all curled up in my parent's bedroom, when there was a knock on the door. I jumped.

"It's okay, Bee. I'll go check to see who it is." Stephanie went downstairs to open the door. Lucille was fast asleep. I pulled away from her and snuck to the top of the stairs.

"…vid Karofsky's parents." I froze. Stephanie walked out the door closing it behind her.

 **With Stephanie**

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I-I can't imagine.."

"Thank you..We are sorry for showing up unannounced..We just thought it best to do this in person..And we wanted to check on Blaine. My name is Lilah Karofsky. This is my husband Bartholomew."

"My name is Stephanie. My wife and Blaine are upstairs in bed. I appreciate you coming..He..Well his body is making it less painful than it was at first..But he's still in so much pain..I just can't imagine.." They nodded.

"Well..We don't want to disturb him but..We just wanted to let you know of his f-funeral arrangements.." They handed me a card with the info on it.

"And..We want him to have this whenever he is ready to look at it. We hope it can bring him some comfort."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"No. We did. For him and for David. He is welcome in our family no matter what. I know they would have been so happy together. David was such a good kid, and as hard as it is for us, it must be so much harder for Blaine." I nodded.

"Well, we'd best get going. We have more arrangements to make."

"I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumsta—" The door suddenly swung open, and Blaine rushed past me right into David's mothers arms.

"I'm s-so sorry. I-I wish we never s-saw each other! David would still b-be with you b-both! P-please don't h-h-hate me!" I put my hand to my mouth to hide my sobs while David's mother held him tight crying too.

"Oh, sweetheart. We will never hate you. It's not your fault, what happened. There was nothing anyone could have done. I'm more worried for you, dear."

"I-I miss him so much already! I-I'd do a-a-anything, I'd switch places if it meant he were here again!" She pulled me out of her arms.

"Don't you say that. You would never have wanted David in your position."

"I don't want to live without him. I'm so sorry." I looked back to see Lucille standing in the doorway, a hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face, unable to speak. Bartholomew pulled Blaine into his arms, and allowed him to cry into his shirt.

"Shh..Son, I know it hurts now, but you will survive this. I promise you, and we will be there every step of the way, whatever you need. We may have lost a son, but we gained another." Blaine turned his face in order to breath, but I noticed he went limp.

"Blaine!" Bartholomew picked him up and brought him to the couch.

"I'm a doctor, I will check him out. We will need a cold cloth or an ice pack, and do you happen to have smelling salts?" We shook our heads.

"No matter. Dear, go get my bag from the car. Hurry." Lilah rushed out to get the bag. I brought an ice pack and handed it to Bart.

"He is dehydrated and exhausted. Poor kid has had such a horrible day I'm not surprised this didn't happen sooner. We will need some water, and no going to school for at least a week. Bedrest. I will write off a note if the school needs it, but he is allotted as long as 6 months off with no harm coming to his grades, and I strongly recommend that he take advantage of that." Lilah came back in with his bag.

"Great. Lucille would you mind getting water for Blaine? I want it ready for when he wakes up." Lucille went to get the water and came back holding it.

"We will need to help him sit up, he may not be able to do it on his own." Bartholomew got some smelling salts out and wafted it under Blaine's nose. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"W-what..?" He tried to sit up, but Bartholomew put a hand to his chest.

"Easy Blaine. We don't need you passing out again." He helped Blaine sit up, and took the glass of water.

"Here. Drink. Small sips." Blaine drank from the glass.

"Thank you..I..I really want to go lie down now.."

"Do you need help going up the stairs?"

"That..Would probably..Be for the..Best..I don't..I don't feel good.." Blaine started leaning toward the side.

"Hey, Blaine stay with me. Come on buddy. Let's get you upstairs." Bartholomew lifted Blaine and walked up stairs to what he assumed was his bedroom. He then passed out from exhaustion. Bartholomew laid him in his bed after I pulled the covers back.

"Well we should let him rest." He whispered and walked out of the bedroom. We followed him to the front door.

"Thank you for everything. You are welcome anytime." The Karofsky's walked to their car, and we shut the door.

"Come on honey..Let's get in bed.." We walked hand in hand up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night when I suddenly heard a piercing scream come from Blaine's room.

"Stephanie! Wake up!" I shook her and ran to Blaine's room slamming his door open and turning on the lights.

"Blaine! Blaine what is it?!" I saw him holding his bleeding wrist.

"IT HURTS! WHAT'S HAPPENI—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I took his hand off of his wrist and gasped.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie ran into the room at that moment.

"What's happening?!"

"Blaine is getting a new name…"

"W-what? No! That..That's not possible! …Is it?"

"I-I've never heard of it before. We need some gauze!" I ran to the medicine cabinet in Blaine's room and grabbed it going back to Blaine and reaching for his arm.

"N-no! Don't touch me! Don't.." The bleeding stopped, and the carving no longer looked like cuts, it looked like ink, but under all of the blood we couldn't read it.

"K-K-Kurt." I looked to Stephanie in shock. There is no way Blaine was able to see his name with all of the blood and his eyes were glazed and unfocused. I laid Blaine onto the bed where there wasn't as much blood, and came back with a wet cloth, wiping away the blood from where the name would be. Stephanie and I gasped simultaneously.

"Kurt E. Hummel. How is this possible?"

"I have no idea. We will figure all of this out later. Right now we need to take care of Blaine." We got him out of bed and into the tub. I got his clothes off of him and cleaned him of the blood that ran down his arm and chest. Stephanie changed the sheets and we got him back into bed.

 _Meanwhile at Columbus General…_

A babies cry suddenly fills a room, and is quickly cleaned, swaddled in a blanket, and given to the mother, a happy father looking down with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Burt, he's beautiful."

"He looks just like you, Lizzie." She gasped suddenly.

"B-burt, somethings n-not right! S-somethings wrong!" Her heartrate monitor started beeping fast.

"We can't stop the bleeding! We need to get her to the OR now!" They took Kurt and gave him to Burt while they wheeled her out of the room. Burt was suddenly left all alone with his crying baby boy in his arms.

"Shh Kurt, it'll be okay son. Mommy will be okay." That didn't stop his voice from shaking.

Before he knew it, he was bringing a baby back to his home..Minus a wife. It was only when he was sitting a rocking chair that he noticed a name on his wrist.

Blaine D. Anderson

Burt gasped in shock. You see, its uncommon for someone to have their soulmark as a newborn. In fact, its unheard of. His son being gay never occurred to him for 5 years.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Daddy, daddy! My birfday is on Fwiday!" I smiled and hugged his son.

"I know! We're going to have a special party, just the two of us!" My son doesn't have any friends. See people started noticing the name on his wrist, anytime anyone came up to him. Kurt has always been a happy baby and would always wiggle his arms. They would always be shocked that he has one so young, but then when they saw that it was a man's name, they would let go of his hand like they'd been burned, and look at him with such disgust in their eyes. The parents at mommy-child groups that I took him to isolated us. I always had my nose in the parenting books Lizzie bought, plus more that I bought. It was just me and Kurt. I had to keep him with me at the shop, because no one would watch him.

It was excruciatingly lonely sometimes, but I knew that as long as I had Kurt, that I had to be strong. It truly is just the two of us, in every sense of the word, and I would do anything to protect my son. The only family that I have left.

"Can I get some shoes, daddy?"

"Sure bud. What kind of shoes? Spiderman? Power Rangers?"

"I want heels! Red ones like Dorothy's, but s-sens..Swensible!" I laughed.

"Sure buddy. In fact I think your mommy had some just like them. They're a little big, but until I get some your size, you can wear hers. Would you like an early birthday present?"

"Yes! You're the bestest daddy in the wholeeeeeee world! I wuv you!" Kurt hugged me tight and gave me a big kiss.

"I love you too, kiddo. Come on. Let's go get those heels."

"YAYYYYYYY!" Kurt ran up to the bedroom where he knows his mother's things are kept in the walk-in closet, and almost started tearing things apart in his excitement.

"Kurt buddy slow down! Remember, we keep things tidy!"

"Sorry daddy! I'll be more careful! I pwomise!"

"It's okay kiddo. Now..I know just where the shoes are."

"Yay!"

"Yeah buddy. But I need you to sit down while I get them, and take your shoes off so we can put them on once I've got them."

"Okay daddy!" He sat down and proceeded to do so. I opened the box with Lizzie's shoes and stared for a while.

"Daddy?" I shook my head and pulled out the shoes.

"Here you go bud. Lets put them on." I slid them on his feet over the socks and helped him stand up. He wobbled in them at first, then locked his knees. I helped him take a few steps to make sure he didn't fall, then let go of his hands.

"Good job, kiddo! You're walking in heels!" Kurt giggled.

"I'm doing it, daddy!"

"I see!" I smiled. If only his mother could see him now..

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Okay Kurt, time to take them off. You can play with them again later. Let's go see who's at the door."

"We have company daddy?"

"We sure do kiddo, so remember your manners okay?" I took his shoes of and was getting his regular pair on when the bell rang again. I picked Kurt up and rushed to go to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hello Mr. Hummel! My name is Stephanie Anderson." _Anderson._

"Kurt..Go to your room and play." I put him down.

"Are you okway daddy?"

"Yes honey. I'm fine. I'll come get you when dinner is ready okay?"

"Okway!" Kurt ran upstairs and played with his toys.

"Oh and Kurt? Close your door!" I waited to hear his bedroom door shut, and only then did I open the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson. How may I help you?"

"May I come in?" I sighed.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into Mr. Hummel's home and waited for him to shut the door.

"I am very sorry for my sudden intrusion, but I'm guessing since you let me in you know why I'm here?"

"Yes..He was born with your son's name on his wrist much to my shock..and upset. I've tried to figure out why, I've talked to so many 'professionals' and they can't tell me a damn thing."

"Wait..Blaine's soulmark was replaced five years ago...Mr. Hummel..How old is your son?"

"He's five years old next week. What do you mean Blaine's soulmark was replaced?"

"He met his soulmate, and well..He..He died. It was very hard on all of us. But then one night, all of a sudden Blaine screamed bloody murder, and we found him clutching a wrist blood dripping down his arm..It was everywhere..Then we saw Kurt's name on his wrist when we wiped the blood away, and it looked like its always been there. No wound, no more bleeding..Just a name. But..Mr. Hummel..Blaine is 17…"

Silence.

"..I need you to leave."

" Mr. Hummel I—"

"I need you to leave. Leave and don't contact me again. You and your family are not welcome here."

"…I see." With that I stood and walked out of the house slamming the door behind me. I could never speak of this to Blaine. It would crush him.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I sat there for a moment in stunned silence when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Burt Hummel?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Angelica Watson. I am a Psychologist who specializes in soulbonds. A colleague of mine that you contacted—Bryan Whitaker—passed along your information to me, and I think I can help you. I would, however, have to get the other families side of the story as well, though you do not have to meet in order for me to look into your situation."

"Of course. Can I call you back?"

"Ye—" I hung up the phone and ran out the door.

"Mrs. Anderson! Wait! Mrs. Anderson!" She stopped just as she was getting into her car. I jogged up to her.

"I am sorry for my behavior. It's..It's just been so stressful..and it's like one shock after the next."

"I understand. It's okay."

"I just spoke with a..a psychologist and she thinks she can help..But she will need to speak with your family..Make no mistake. But I have to insist that Blaine doesn't meet my son..He's simply too young for this to happen, and I already have such a hard time..We are like social pariah's because everyone sees his soulmark, and sees that..That it's a boy.." She gasped.

"Kurt doesn't have any friends? You..You don't have any friends? That must be so..Lonely..How..How is your wife handling this?" I looked down at the ground unable to control my silent sobs.

"She..She died giving birth to Kurt..It's been just us ever since.." I was pulled into a tight hug and cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry. But we will be here for you if you want us to be." I pulled away.

"No..No my son comes first. I appreciate it, but..No."

"Kurt doesn't have to see us or Blaine. We have friends who will be more than happy to watch him Burt."

"I said no! I'm sorry..I-I just..I can't risk it. My son is all I have left." She nodded and reached into her purse pulling out a card.

"If you change your mind this is where you can reach me. And anymore information you can give to us about the Psychologist would be very appreciated."

"I will keep you updated. Thank you for stopping by." She got into her car and drove off back to her husband and son. I went back inside to take care of dinner.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I spoke with Burt Hummel today.." Lucille's head spun so quickly I was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

 _"What?!"_

"Shh! Don't let Blaine hear!" She sat on our bed facing me.

"Steph..Why on earth did you go see him? What did he say?"

"It's..A lot to take in.."

"It's our son. We will deal with whatever it is."

"Okay..So..There's no bad news per se..The better news is a Psychologist contacted Burt, and he has my number to give us more information..The bad news..He doesn't want his son meeting Blaine."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because his son is five years old.."

"F-Five years old? So..Kurt was born and then Blaine got his name on his wrist? How is that _possible?!_ "

"That's what I'm hoping to find out by seeing his psychologist, my love."

"…Okay. Alright. We will handle it."

"I just feel so bad for Burt..And his son.."

"What about his wife? What happened to her?"

"She died giving birth to Kurt. And now Burt and Kurt aren't even treated badly, they're just avoided like they have the plague or something, just because Kurt has a boy's name on his wrist. Kurt, he has his dad, but Burt..He has no one."

"Oh that poor man. I can't imagine how he's stayed sane all of these years."

"He's had a son to take care of. He really cares about Kurt, wants to keep him safe. I really admire him actually. I wish my dad were more like him." Lucille laid down under the covers and pulled me into her arms.

"Well, you always have me."

"I know I do, my love. I know I do.."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I stood outside his parent's bedroom listening. His soulmate is 5 years old? I put my hand over my mouth to hide how heavily I was breathing. I ran to my room and threw up into a toilet then sat back with tears pouring down my face. I gripped my hair in my hands and just sobbed.

"Oh my Goddddd. Oh my God…" I was hyperventilating, and I knew it. My mom's must have heard me vomiting because they rushed in and sat next to me gathering me into their arms.

"H-he's f-fiveeeeee. I-I'm so d-disgusting. H-he's just a kid. Why d-does this k-k-keep happening to me? I-I c-c-can't b-breath." I pulled out of my mom's arms and tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't working. This has been happening ever since David died, but it's never been this bad before. I couldn't hear them speaking to me all I heard was this rushing in my ears. Eventually things just started going black, and the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed with a gasp. Steph woke up when I did.

"Shh, honey its okay. I'm right here." My eyes closed, and I slept well past morning. I got up and put my running gear on. I needed to clear my head. I went downstairs and saw them sitting at the table. They looked at me as I came into the room.

"So..Were you just not going to tell me? About why you went to see Kurt's father? Or that he's five years old?!"

"Blaine.."

"Just..Don't..I'm going for a run." I walked out of the house ignoring their calls. I didn't stop running until I got to the park. I sat on a bench and didn't move for a while, ignoring my parents phone calls.

My life is an enormous mess..and I wasn't sure that I wanted to live it anymore..

The one thing I do know is that I wasn't going to make someone feel the pain of losing someone they love, because I know firsthand how much it sucks, especially a five year old who wouldn't even understand why they felt so much pain. That didn't mean it was going to be easy to keep living as I normally would..Or just living period.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: Depression, suicidal thoughts. (It's not too bad, but it is there so if you are not comfortable with this, if it's something that can affect you please skip this chapter)**

I was in bed when I heard my door push open and heard little sniffles. I put the magazine I was reading down and looked to the door.

"Kurt? What's the matter kiddo?" He stood in my doorway, holding onto his stuffed white tiger and rubbing his eye.

"I-I'm s-s-sad d-daddy." I frowned.

"Come on up here bud." Kurt ran to the other side of the bed and climbed up crawling into my arms.

"Why are you sad?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt..I want you to stay here, and I will be right back."

"B-but daddy I-I don't want you to l-leave me!"

"I'm just going to get us some warm milk, okay pal?"

"O-okay daddy." Kurt sniffled. I walked out of the room and immediately called Stephanie.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Anderson, this is Burt Hummel."

"Oh, Mr. Hummel. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. My son, he came to my room just now, crying. He said he was sad, but he didn't know why. I just have to ask..Is Blaine okay?"

"Well..He heard about my visit when my wife and I were speaking..And he didn't take it well, at all..He's been having panic attacks since everything that's happened, and I just..I don't know what's going through his head, because he hasn't spoken to us since then he overheard us.." I sighed.

"Well..I think it's time we meet each other's sons.."

"Are you sure, Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes, and call me Burt. Please."

"We are free tomorrow. We will of course come to your house. Say one o'clock?"

"That's will do just fine. I will see you all then. I hope Blaine feels better.

"Thank you. Go take care if your son." We hung up our phones. I went back to Kurt and let him stay with me in bed for the rest of the night.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kurt and I was sitting in the living room with him playing with toys. There was a knock on the door. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Are we having company daddy?!"

"Yeah buddy we are. Remember your manners okay? Stay here and play with your toys for now."

"Okay daddy!" I walked to the front door and took a deep breath. Then I opened it.

"Hello. Come on in, and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, Burt." They all walked into the house, and we went toward the dining room leaving Kurt to play with his toys. I shut the doors to the dining room so Kurt would stay preoccupied.

"You must be Blaine. How are you doing son? I know all of this must be hard for you." He kept his head to the ground and didn't say anything, but he was shaking.

"Blaine..Hey kid, I know this is hard, but I need to make sure Kurt isn't going to be hurt from this. Or you."

"I'm already hurting no matter what happens..I can't deal with this..I don't _want_ to deal with this..I just want to leave.."

"Okay..Well, I won't make you stay Blaine, but I recognize someone who is doesn't really feel like making it to the next day. I've felt like that for 5 years. I'm guessing the only thing keeping you around is Kurt? Me too." Blaine broke down crying. I pulled him into a hug and he clutched onto me. I looked at his parents and they both were covering their mouths, eyes full of tears. I motioned for them to come over, and they hugged him. Blaine pulled away shortly after that.

"The thing is..I'm disgusting aren't I? I mean..My..He's five years old..I'm seventeen..This isn't supposed to happen.."

"Hey. Blaine, no matter what, you are not disgusting. Do you feel attracted to children Blaine?"

"What?! No! That's sick!"

"Then whatever you feel for my son, it's because of your bond to him, and that is not your fault. We are going to get to the bottom of this kid. I promise."

"It feels so wrong..I feel dirty..I..I can't get it to go away..I want David..I don't want Kurt.." I heard a scream coming from the living room and ran in.

"KURT!" He was lying on the floor motionless and paler than I'd ever seen him. I checked his pulse, and he was still breathing, but barely.

"Kurt oh my God! Kurt! Honey wake up!" The Anderson's rushed in, and Blaine ran straight to Kurt.

"M-mr. Hummel..C-can I..?" I handed Kurt over to him, going against all of my instincts if there was a chance it would make him better. Blaine held him in his arms, and rocked him.

"Kurt? Hey..Wake up Kurt..I'm sorry..I-I was just scared..Please be okay.." The color started coming back into his cheeks, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Us parents sighed in relief, but Blaine sobbed and held him close.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and patted his back.

"It's okay, Mister. Please don't cry. I was sad yesterday, but daddy gave me warm milk, and made me happy again. Do you want warm milk?" Blaine chuckled slightly and pulled away wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Sure. I'd love some." He smiled just a little bit.

"I'll go ahead and make it then.." I walked to the kitchen and make some warm milk for Blaine so that Kurt wouldn't be disappointed. When I got back Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, with Kurt in Blaine's lap. Blaine was tickling him, and Kurt was shrieking with laughs and pushing Blaine's hands away.

"Tickklesssss! Daddy help meeeeee! It's the tickle monsterrrrrrr!" I sat the milk down.

"Well, I think the tickle monster needs another friend, don't you Mr. tickle monster?" Blaine nodded, and I acted like I was going to tickle Kurt. He shrieked and wiggled twice as hard. We laughed.

"I've got the warm milk right here, but it looks like you don't need it anymore."

"That's okay Mr. Hummel. I can drink it."

"Call me Burt, son. Careful, it might be hot still." Blaine grabbed it and took a sip.

"Mm. That's actually really good."

"Glad you like it Blaine. Stephanie, Lucille would you like anything?"

"No thank you, Burt." We sat for a while talking about things while Kurt and Blaine played together. It was soon time for them to leave.

"Blaine? It's time to go now honey."

"Does Blaine have to leave? I want him to stay and play with me!"

"I promise we will be back to visit Kurt." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, Kurt. It's okay pal. I promise I'll come back soon. It's just that I have school tomorrow, and I need to sleep so that I can get good grades and come back to see you. If I don't I won't be able to see you anymore."

"You promise you will come back?"

"I promise. Can I have a hug?" Kurt gave him a big hug and a kiss which caused him to blush. Blaine set him down on the couch then walked to the door head hanging. I could tell he felt ashamed of his reaction.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." I tore my eyes away from Blaine, and looked to Stephanie and Lucille.

"Come back soon, ya hear?"

"We will." They walked out the front door, and I looked over to Kurt when he spoke.

"I really like Blaine, daddy! He's nice! When is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure bud. Soon." _I hope…_

I called the Psychologist to schedule the soonest appointment possible, then let the Anderson's know when it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not uncommon for this type of thing to happen. You're not weird, or creepy first of all Blaine. I know it can feel that way, being soulmates with such a young person, but you aren't the only one this happens to. Many others don't get their soul-mark until their soulmate is born. Most of my colleagues just don't tend to research something like that, I'm the only one in my field for that, and I really think I can help you understand." The therapist, Mrs. Thompson stated.

"Oh, I do understand. When Kurt is 50 I'm going to be dead. We won't get to grow old together, we won't get to live together as soulmates for a long time before I'm gone. He's 5! I'm 22 years old! By the time he's 18 I will be 35! I'm a cradle robber and I can't even control it because of something that was chosen for me! I don't see how you can _help!_ " He stood up to leave and stormed out of the office to his car driving away.

"Stupid woman thinking she can help..She can't help..I will be there for Kurt, but only because he isn't going to go through what I am as long as possible." He huffed and went to his apartment slamming the door behind him in anger and going to his private gym. He took off his shirt and pants, putting on sweats and gloves, beginning to punch his punching bag to let off the anger.

"Thinks she knows so much about what its like..She doesn't know SHIT!" His phone rang and he tore off his glove answering.

"What?!"

"Woah there. So I guess I know why Kurt is throwing such a tantrum." He sighed realizing it was Burt.

"I stormed out of the therapists office.."

"You did?"

"I just..What does she know? She doesn't know anything about how it feels to be in my position!"

"I know she doesn't kiddo, but that's why people come to her and open up about it. So she can help you work through what you feel."

"I don't want her help! I'm going to protect Kurt for as long as I can, until I die! And I'm going to die WAY before he does, which sucks, because I never want him to know what its like for his soulmate to die! It SUCKS!"

"Blaine please calm down, so Kurt can calm down. And then come over. We will spend the afternoon together. I'll order pizza." Blaine sighed into the phone.

"Okay..I have to shower, so I will be there soon.."

"Okay. And PLEASE calm down. For my sake too." Burt sounded desperate and Blaine chuckled slightly.

"Will do Burt. See you soon." Blaine hung up the phone and got into the shower, only then able to take deep breaths and calm down.

/Burt's House/

Blaine pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car. Kurt ran to the window and jumped on the couch excitedly. I couldn't help my eyes lighting up and the smile on my face. I sped up and skipped some steps to get to the door quicker. Kurt opened it and jumped into my arms. I caught him and hugged him close.

"Hey buddy! Told you I would be back!"

"I missed you Blainey! Come play with me! I have power rangers, the white one and the pink one are getting married!" Kurt giggled excitedly and I chuckled.

"Sounds fun! Do you normally open the door for people? Where is your daddy?" Kurt looked down knowing he wasn't supposed to.

"No, but I saw it was you, so I opened it. Daddy is in the living-room.."

"Let's go see him." Kurt sniffled.

"A-am I in trouble?" Tears welled in his eyes.

"Hey pal. Its okay. You're not in trouble. Don't cry." Kurt buried his face in my neck and sniffled again.

"O-okay Blainey. I w-won't." I carried him inside and shut the door behind me, walking into the living-room as I rubbed his back, comforting him with a frown. Burt looked up from the television in surprise and then frowned.

"Kurt what did I tell you about opening the door by yourself?" Kurt flinched and cried into my neck. I felt very protective.

"Kurt saw it was me and got excited. He didn't do anything wrong, he knows me." Burt saw the angry look in my eyes and backed off with a sigh.

"Want a beer?"

"No thank you." I sat down and held Kurt, rocking him.

"Shh, its okay. You're okay I promise."

"I-I didn't mean to be a bad boy."

"You weren't a bad boy Kurt. You knew who I was, you didn't open for a stranger."

"D-daddy is mad."

"No he isn't. Right Burt?" I stared at him with an extreme look.

"Right kiddo. You knew it was Blaine. Its okay."

"I-I'm not in trouble?"

"No. You're not." Kurt nodded and rubbed his eye with a fist.

"I missed you Blainey."

"I missed you too Kurt." He cuddled close to me and I rubbed his back as he fell asleep. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my tired face. I need to go back and see that woman…I need help…


End file.
